Conjunctivitis is a generic term relating to inflammation of the conjunctiva. The inflammation can have one or more of numerous causes, such as trauma, infection and allergy, and is in no way limited to afflicting humans. In fact, particular concern with regard to this disorder is in connection with cattle and horses affected thereby.
Sun rays and other actinic radiation are harmful to diseased eyes and impede or prevent curing, healing or obtaining relief from conjunctivitis. It is thus advantageous to block such rays so that they do not reach eyes of subjects afflicted with conjunctivitis.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,790 powdered aluminum is useful for treating and healing open wounds. Administration by dusting and spraying is also reported in this patent.